Bitter-Sweet Honey
by MissAnimeAddict
Summary: After Yu is finished healing the vampires strike again. Their objective; capture Yu. Mika is assigned to capture and bring back Yu but instead runs away when he gets a hold of Yu. Mika confesses his feelings and things get spicy when it turns out Mika drugged Yu. The two are found and things get awkward. Can Yu trust Mika? Mikayuu (warning, lemon)


Note: This side story does not follow the manga. It is an AU right where the anime leaves off.

Chapter 1: **Honey**

The city of ruins was filled with life. In the midst of day stood 2 armies of vampire and human. The moon demon company stood at the front lines. Their blackish greenish uniforms shone brightly. The Shinoa Hiragi unit was along the moon demon company for the first time in 2 weeks. The two armies stood in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move. Ferid and Mika could be seen standing along the balcony of the vampires in the back. Clearly being the head command. The young vampire's eyes searched the crowds of humans for Yu. Ferid stood beside him, looking curiously at the young vampire, wondering what he was planning.

"Mika, you know the plan." Ferid warned, feeling that the blonde had something up his sleeve.

"Yeah. I know. Retrieve Yu, report back, and retreat." Yu spat.

"Good boy."

And with that Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose had taken the first move; and the battle had begun.

War raged on below the two nobles. They looked down at their comrades as they sacrificed their selves in order to protect everything they lived for. It bothered Ferid. The fact that his comrades could be killed so easily with the touch of a blade. The humans were fragile as well, but they were just too persistent. The silver haired noble jumped down from the light post he stood on and walked gallantly into battle. His noble clothes signifying his status.

" _Yu-chan, i'm coming to save you from those damned humans._ "

The blonde followed Ferid into battle, killing multiple low class humans in the process. He did his best not to kill anyone while looking for Yu, but the humans just seemed to throw themselves at him. _"Damned humans don't even know what they're fighting for."_ Mika cursed silently. His blade pierced his arm as it clung to him. The sting only helped him stay alert as he trekked through the hundreds of humans. _"Yu-chan where are you?"_

The buzz of the battle pulsed through his veins. He hadn't felt so alive in two whole weeks. Being confined into a hospital room was like prison, and he was finally free. His sword moved faster than light as he fought off enemies. It all just seemed too easy. He hadn't a scratch on him since the battle started, while his squad members sweat blood and pain. It had only been 20 minutes since the battle had started, but it felt like a second. Everything blurred together as he swung his sword aimlessly.

Yu kept his eyes peeled, looking for a face in particular. Sadly he hadn't had much time to look for Mika as he was constantly killing vampires. The vampires seemed to be holding back. They never hit him, nor even scraped him. It was almost as if they were being cautious. Ha, that was their mistake. Low class vampires were like cake to him. They seemed to disappear just as fast as they came. He couldn't tell who was winning, the vampires left no bodies so there was no way in telling how many had died. Meanwhile human bodies piled up in the streets. Explosions and spells roared from all directions. The nobles were attacking.

He found Shinoa against the one noble vampire once again. They called him Crowley. The bastard with a braid was going to finish her once and for all. He had her in his arms, ready to bite. "SHINOA!" Yu yelled charging towards them. His sword drawn and ready to strike, as soon as Crowley saw Yu, he dropped Shinoa and drew his sword the deflect the young teen. Yu swung again. and again. But he never landed any hits. All the noble did was deflect his swings, he never once tried to strike back. After a few minutes of aimlessly swinging at the noble, he was exhausted. He backed up and took a breath, preparing for the noble to finally strike back.

But he didn't. He simply turned around and left for the other direction. _"What the hell?"_ Yu thought. He shook it off and ran to Shinoa. "Hiragi! Are you alright?" He said picking her up from the concrete she layed. He body was limp but he eyes were still open. "I'm fine... just go on without me, we're sitting ducks out here." She warned. He frowned. "I'm not leaving you, come on." He heaved her onto his back. (luckily she was short enough so he could still give her a piggy back ride) Though now being handicapped with the extra weight, he still ran as fast as possible towards the base.

It was a long trek but barely any vampires dared to touch them. He laid her down on a medical bed. "Rest here, don't move." He told her as he turned to run back out. "Yu, wait!" She called back to him. He turned back around to see her sitting back up despite her injuries. "Thank you. And don't die." she told him as he saluted her and ran out. "Will do!" He yelled as he ran back out, leaving her behind.

As soon as he left the medical tent a flash of blonde invaded his vision.

"I found you, Yu-chan"

"Lord Ferid! Mika has escaped with Yu!" Crowley said breathlessly as he ran up to vampire noble. "Mika was seen leaving eastward carrying someone in a hurry, he's planning to escape!"

"Goddamnit Mika. I knew I couldn't trust him. Crowley, take charge here, i'm going to go find them." Ferid cursed as he head eastward. He leapt from sky scraper to sky scraper as he made quick distance in the city of ruins.

Down below a certain Lieutenant Colonel had heard the news and wasn't going to let his trump card get away.

"M-Mika! What are you doing? I'm not running away with you!" Yu said fighting to get out of Mika's arms.

"Yu, dont you see, don't you remember what happened last time? The humans are using you! They aren't your friends. They've experimented on you and made you a monster!" Yu said as he jumped from building to building. The battle field was out of sight and only the silent ruins surrounded them.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! Let me go!" He squirmed in the blonde's arms.

"You... don't remember? Hold on lets just calm down. I don't want to drop you. Just sit tight, we're almost far enough." Mika said calmly. His hands trembled holding him, but he wasn't going to show his fear.

Yu complied to his wishes and let his family carry him. It was quite soothing, the wind blowing in his hair and all. But he knew all too well that his other family was still in the midst of war and he had no right to be relaxing. They could be dead right now for all he knew. A pang of guilt surged through him and his stomach lurched. What if Mika wanted to take him away forever? What would happen to everyone else? But then again he wanted an explanation. Everyone looked at him weird since the last battle and no one would talk. What had really happened after he had passed out?

They stopped at an abandoned hospital. The windows were open so they entered there. Even in the hospital room, Mika refused to let Yu down, afraid he might run away. The blonde placed his partner on the hospital bed and climbed on top of him, pinning him down.

"H-Hey Mika, what's the big deal. Let go!" Yu struggled trying to get out of his grasp. His heart started racing, could he really trust Mika? It'd been so long and he'd changed so much, what if... No, Mika wouldn't hurt him... would he? When they had met previously Mika had protected him so many times, he could be trusted. Or maybe its because Mika wanted him all to himself to eat him... These thoughts flooded his mind as he realized he was in the most vulnerable position right now.

He looked up at Mika, searching his icey blue eyes. Mika's pale face was blushed in a bright pink and he avoided Yu's gaze. "M-Mika?" Yu said again looking up at his friend's face.

"Yu, i'm sorry, I don't mean to hold you down. I-I'm just afraid you might leave me... again" Mika said quietly.

Yu looked up at him in shock. "I wouldn't leave you Mika, i'm right here. Please, just tell me what's going on."

The blonde sighed and sat up, sitting on Yu's legs still. He sat there for a moment in silence as Yu laid underneath him on the hospital bed. "Before I tell you anything you have to drink this first." Yu said pulling out a test tube filled with a clear liquid. Yu stared up at it for a moment wondering why Mika would make him drink anything.

"Why, what's it for." Yu questioned cautiously.

"Do you trust me, Yu?" Mika said with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, of course I-"

"Then drink it." The blonde shoved the tube into Yu's hand and watched as he drank the liquid slowly. Yu finished and looked up to Mika for further directions.

"Yu-chan. They're using you. They've done so much experimentation on you to make you non-human. They've done something... I don't know what but all I know is that it's bad. Previously they had given you something that made you turn into a demon of some sort. You tried to kill everyone and your purple haired friend had calmed you down. The vampires talk about you like you could end the world. They say the humans have done some horrid things and have dabbled with the devil. Please, Yu, don't go back. They're using you. The vampires would never do such a thing. I hate them, but they've helped me get here. There's no good sides anymore. We need to run away. We'll find some place and live together. We just can't go back there." His blue eyes were locked to Yu's emerald eyes. The blonde was desperate to save his family. His only true friend.

"Mika... I don't know what to say, I can't just leave my new family there and I-"

"What about me? Aren't I your family? I love you, Yu. Can't you see? I... I lived on for you. I waited 4 whole years to see you again. Don't you feel the same way?" Mika said, tears running down his face. His eyes held the look of agony as he awaited the human's answer.

"I love you too Mika, you're family to me, I missed you-"

"Not that kinda of love... Yu." Mika choked out. "I love you more than a brother... I way I shouldn't love you." Mika sobbed and hid his face in his hands. "I don't want anyone to touch you, or hold you, I want you all to myself. And I know it's selfish, but its to protect you and I love you in so many ways Yu. I've always had a crush on you ever since we were kids and i've dreamed of days where we could be alone together. Just the two of us, and live a happy life."

"Mika..." Yu stared up at him, and removed his hands. "I love you."

With one swift movement Yu sat up and kissed the vampire. The blonde was taken back from the sudden confession and his eyes shot open, tears still flowing down his face. Yu reached over to put his hand on Mika's cheek but realized he couldn't move his body. He felt limp suddenly and his body felt hot. He pulled back from the kiss, and fell back down onto the bed. It became harder to breathe and he panted heavily.

"M-Mika... I can't... ha, I can't move." Yu panted. Mika was awestruck from the kiss and was speechless. It took him a moment to realize Yu was talking to him. "Oh. The clear stuff was a drug. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to cooperate." Mika said climbing over his friend.

"Mika! W-What does it do? I... feel hot.." Yu said, his face suddenly growing red realizing where he felt hot. Mika picked up on the intrusion below him and blushed bright red. "Oh yeah... uh it's supposed to make you relax and numb you... but it seems to uh have other effects on the body as well..." Mika said innocently. The blonde felt a wave of heat hit him looking down at the panting Yu under him.

"You look uncomfortable and hot... let me help you." Mika said quietly. His hands shook with anticipation as he began to unbutton his friend's uniform. Once the shirt was off Mika sat there admiring the view. Yu was too exhausted to protest but his face showed no shame. He panted harder as he felt the cold air rush against his exposed chest. "Mika..." He moaned. His pants becoming unbearably tight. The blonde wasted no time ripping of his friend's pants to only his boxers. Yu blushed harder as Mika stared at him lustfully. The blonde still fully clothed.

"Yu-chan... you've changed alot. Oh god you're better than I remember as kids." Mika panted as he slowly pulled down Yu's boxers unleashing Yu's achingly hard member. Yu gasped and panted feeling the cold air hit him once again. He lay there, fully exposed before his childhood friend. He yearned for Mika to touch him. He panted louder, practically begging.

"Mika... ha, please... touch me" Yu whined as Mika just sat there admiring him. God he was such a tease. With those words the vampire dove down, engulfing his lover's member entirely. The blonde's head bobbed swiftly as he took Yu in his mouth. His tongue raked up Yu's member and his nose brushed the black curls below. Yu was baffled by the sight below him and tried to keep his moans down. Mika sucked harder as he began to bob his head faster, wanting to hear more of Yu's means.

"Mika... ha... Nhg, Mika... Ah! Mika!" Yu panted and moaned as he felt the inside of the vampire's mouth. He tried to hold back as long as he could but didn't last long. "Mika! nnnhg, no im gonna... ah, im gonna!" With one final cry Yu exploded into his childhood friend's mouth. Mika generously lapped up Yu's fluids and finished him off with a lick.

"MMmmm, Yu. You taste so good." Mika moaned. Yu blushed even harder not knowing whether to be disgusted or flattered. Mika crawled ontop of Yu and kissed him again, deeper and harder this time. He slipped his tongue into Yu's mouth and took control. He hated how his fangs brushed against his tongue but he loved to explore Yu's mouth. His tongue investigated Yu's hot cavern of teeth and tasted every bit of it. Yu didn't protest even though he could taste himself in Mika's mouth. There was lip biting and teases as Mika kissed him ever so passionately. The blonde was in total control as he combed his fingers through Yu's hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss.

"Mmika..." Yu moaned into the kiss. His member arisen from the dead. The vampire left kisses on his neck and left little bites on his neck. But he was careful not to hurt Yu with his fangs. The kisses migrated further down as he kissed Yu's nipples. He sucked on them hungrily as he took off his pants. He swiftly pulled off his shirt and only wore boxers. He searched his bag for another test tube filled with golden liquid.

"I need to prepare you, Yu. But I don't have any lube. I'm just going to have to make do with what I have." Mika said dipping his fingers into the thick yellow substance.

"What is that?" Yu panted. Mika looked down on him and smiled. "Why don't you try it and see." Mika said huskily. He put his fingers into Yu's mouth, the yellow substance covering them. It didn't take Yu long to figure out what it was. He sucked on Mika's fingers feverishly as he tasted the sweetness. His tongue swirled around Mika's fingers, enjoying it immensely.

"It's been so long since i've had honey." Yu panted. The sticky substance got all over his lips and Mika licked it off for him.

"It's extremely rare, but it was the closest thing I could find to lube. It may be a little sticky afterward, but i'll clean you up" Mika said suggestively. The blush spread onto Yu's entire face and he felt flushed.

Mika re-coated his fingers in honey and inserted one digit. "Ah! Mika! ow, it hurts." Yu whined, feeling extremely uncomfortable with this. "Shh, just relax. Just focus on me." Mika said trying to comfort him. Mika leaned over and stole a kiss from Yu's mouth once again, giving him re-assurance. He slowly moved his finger in and out, then adding another one. Yu gasped at the other intrusion and whined again. After a moment he relaxed and let Mika move his fingers, preparing him nicely. After much hesitation, Mika inserted the final finger, causing Yu to moan in pleasure. Mika moved slowly and kissed Yu every few seconds, making sure he relaxed.

"Yu... ah, I can't wait any longer." Mika moaned as he positioned himself over Yu. "Mika..." Yu moaned breathlessly. The human panted heavily, trying to relax himself for Mika. He felt Mika's member prodding at his entrance and his heart began to race even faster. "Mika... I'm ready." Yu begged.

With Yu's approval, Mika swiftly thrust his honey covered member into him. The both gasped loudly at the new sensation. "Ah, Yu! You're so hot... I might just melt." Mika moaned, beginning to move. Yu whined and panted as he felt completely stretched out. Mika was larger than he anticipated and he felt full. He panted the blonde's name again, giving him permission to move faster. Mika felt absolute pleasure as he dig himself deeper into Yu. The hot cavern engulfing him generously. He moved faster, feeling the honey starting to do its job. "Ha, ah,... ngggh... Mika!" Yu panted and whined. Mika panted heavily as he thrust faster into Yu. He rammed into him, going deeper each time. "Ah! Mika!" Yu yelled loudly, feeling Mika ram into him aggressively. "Yu... Ah, I can't hold back." Mika panted as he thrusted faster. Erotic noises filled the silent room as the sound of skin hitting each other became louder. "Ha... aaah... Miiikkaa!" Yu cried as he came out onto their stomachs. Mika felt the hot sensation hit his stomach and he thrust even harder. He only lasted a few more moments till he exploded into Yu. "Yu-chan!" Mika yelled as he finished off.

He pulled out one last time and fell on the bed beside him. Both of them stark naked and cum coated their stomachs. The room was filled with loud pants as both of them caught their breaths. Mika stole one last passionate kiss from Yu. "I love Yu." he smiled.

Yu wrapped them in Mika's cape to shield them from the cold breeze. Tears rolled down Mika's face as he rested his head on Yu's shoulder. "Why are you crying, stupid." Yu said teasingly. "I'm just so happy... I've waited for this day for so long. And now I know you love me back... I was so worried. And now we can be together.." Mika sobbed into Yu's shoulder. Yu just simply smiled and planted a kiss on Mika's head. "Its alright. Don't cry now." He whispered.

They laid there in silence as they relaxed in the bed together. Just as they were about to fall asleep the hospital door burst open. Lieutenant Colonel Guren and his squad burst through the doors. At the same time Lord Ferid had appeared in the window frame. Causing the two sleeping beauties to snap wide awake.

Vampire and Moon Demon Company stared in complete shock at the scene before them. Ferid smirked and spoke first. "Get some goddamn clothes on Mika, fun time's over."

To Be Continued.


End file.
